


The Lion and the Snake

by slyth_princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bookstore AU, Dralentine's Day 2015, Fluffy, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Valentine's Day, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyth_princess/pseuds/slyth_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seemingly out of nowhere, Harry keeps bumping into Draco Malfoy everywhere he goes. Though, he supposes the only truly strange part about it all is how well it goes and how he actually hopes for it to keep happening. With Valentine's Day just around the corner, will our boys figure out what they mean to each other in time for the big day?</p>
<p>Written for Dralentine's Day 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion and the Snake

The first time that Harry ran into him was an accident. Harry had just been in Diagon Alley doing some last minute Christmas shopping. He had everyone taken care of except Ginny. What are you supposed to get your ex-girlfriend who you now have managed to keep a close friendship with? He had been up and down in every store and had still come up blank and was beginning to panic. That's when he noticed the new bookstore on the corner. It was a crazy thought, but it was his last shot. Maybe there was something in there she would like.

 

As he opened the door, a small bell rang above his head. The place was fairly dark and deceptively large. From floor to ceiling it was covered in bookshelves, haphazardly strewn with leather bound books. There were only a few windows in the front and torches dotted up and down the walls, causing corners to be shadowed and the light to flicker softly off every surface. Also, in a few corners and hidden nooks were squashy couches and chairs. The whole place was comfortable and homey. Something told him he could find the right gift for her here.

 

The one thing he couldn't seem to find was an employee. After wandering around for a few minutes, he simply shrugged and gave up. He found a section on Quidditch, grabbed a few books, and settled onto the closest couch. He was so comfortable that he didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps.

 

"Who would have thought," a familiar voice drawled, pulling Harry from his thoughts, "the golden boy can read. I would have thought you simply paid someone to do that for you."

 

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. Of course, Malfoy was here. Of all people. No matter how much time had gone by, the git still managed to get on his nerves. It may have been a long time since he would consider the man a rival, but he was still annoying. "Yes, well," Harry started, not yet looking up from his book, "I decided to let my personal reader off for the day. Figured I'd get some practice fitting in with my lessers."

 

Malfoy snorted. "Of course, you did," Malfoy said, his voice barely concealing its contempt. "Now is there something I can help you with or were you under the impression that the word shop in the stores name was just an idle suggestion."

 

At that, Harry looked up and saw Malfoy putting books onto the various shelves nearby with his back to Harry. Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. "Help?" Harry asked, abandoning the book he had been flipping through. "Why would I need help from you?"

 

Draco turned and rolled his eyes, before leaning back against the closest shelf with his arms folded across his chest. "Well, that's generally how it works," Malfoy drawled again, sounding bored. "I, as the employee, am meant to help you, as the customer. Why am I not surprised such a simple concept eludes you?"

 

Harry's mouth dropped open. "You work here?" Harry said.

 

"So it would seem," Draco said with a smirk.

 

Harry was floored. Not only did Draco Malfoy have an actual job, but it was a job where he actually had to help people. Now he had officially seen in all. "Why?" Harry asked.

 

"Well, Potter, as it so happens, I rather enjoy having a steady flow of money come in," Draco replied, cooly. "Again, these are fairly basic concepts but I'm sure I can find a book here to help you navigate the basics of the world. Maybe something from the children's section?"

 

"Hilarious, Malfoy." Harry rolled his eyes again, before standing to face his onetime rival. As he got up, he was surprised to see Malfoy full on. The man in front of him was hard to align with the boy he had known in school. He had easily grown a few inches, now much taller than Harry, and his features seemed to have softened a bit. His white blond hair was longer than it had been in school, and no longer slicked back so now the fringe fell slightly in his eyes. Also, he seemed to have filled out well, his arms appearing strong and defined and his chest had well filled out. Dressed in simple, charcoal gray, well-tailored trousers and a white button up with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, he looked well put together but somehow still comfortable. As loath as he was to admit it, the boy he knew in school had grown into quite a handsome man. The ten years since the war had been good to Malfoy. Harry swallowed thickly, realizing he had been staring.

 

"So, what  _ is _ the chosen one doing in my shop?" Malfoy said, going back to taking books from the cart at his side and replacing them on the shelf.

 

Harry cleared his throat before responding. "Well, if you must know, I'm Christmas shopping for Ginny." He said, stealing a small glance.

 

Malfoy simply quirked an eyebrow. "Shopping for the ex?" He said. "That's a gutsy move. Most people don't even talk to their exes."

 

Harry could feel himself flush. Honestly, it was easier being friends with an ex when you broke up for the reason he and Ginny had. Not that Malfoy needed to know that. "Yeah, well," Harry said, scrubbing at the back of his head sheepishly. "It's not a big deal, really."

 

"Whatever you say, Potter," Malfoy said, with a small, but genuine, laugh.

 

The sound surprised Harry. In the nearly two decades he had known this man, he couldn't recall a single time the other had actually laughed. I mean, sure, he had done so mockingly or at Harry's expense, but never genuinely. The effect was unsettling. To distract himself, Harry began straightening up his area and gathering his discarded books. He was surprised when he felt a rather cool hand on his wrist. If the laugh had been unsettling, then this was absolutely disconcerting.

 

"Don't worry about those," Malfoy said, a bit closer than was strictly necessary. "No use having you do my job for me. Otherwise, what will I do with my time?"

 

Harry took a step back, placed the books on the cart, and swallowed. Suddenly the once comfortable space felt too narrow and stuffy. He had to get out, and he had to do it now. "Alright, well thanks, Malfoy." He said as he began to walk away. Getting to the end of the row of shelves, he paused for a moment and glanced back over his shoulder with a smile. "It was nice running into you."

 

Harry couldn't help but smile as he apparated back to his flat. The look of puzzlement on Malfoy’s face as Harry left was something he would not soon forget. It was not until days later that Harry realized he still didn't have a gift for Ginny.

 

***************

 

The second time it happened was a coincidence. It was New Year's Eve, and Harry was going to the annual party at the burrow. Despite himself, Harry realized he had procrastinated getting a hostess gift for Molly for so long, that it was now the day of the party and he had nothing. So, again, Harry found himself in Diagon Alley. This time, he was in the local liquor store. Hermione had told him that a bottle of wine was a good gift, but he had terrible taste, so at this point, he had been picking up bottles and reading their labels for the better part of twenty minutes having no idea what he was actually looking for. For the second time in just over a week, he was so consumed in his task that he missed the footfalls coming to rest just to his right.

 

"I wouldn't go with that one if I was you," Malfoy said.

 

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he, again, was unexpectedly met with his former nemesis, in the last place he expected him to be. Harry glanced over at Malfoy, who himself was examining a dark bottle of red wine. "Malfoy?" He said, immediately regretting it.

 

Malfoy raised a single, quizzical brow and smiled slightly. "Very astute, Potter." He said, putting his bottle back on the shelf and picking up another bottle, this one with a wider base and a greener colored bottle. "It really is a shame the Auror department lost your fine-tuned skills of observation. How do they solve cases with you gone?"

 

Harry flushed again and put his bottle back as well. "About as well as the laugh factory does without your wit I'd wager," Harry replied, with a smirk.

 

Surprisingly, Malfoy smiled. "It is quite a shame that the entire world doesn't get to appreciate my humor." He said, rather dramatically. "I suppose I will just have to go on wasting it on easy targets like you."

 

This time, Harry had to laugh. "Right, Malfoy." He replied, grabbing yet another bottle from the shelf.

 

After a couple of awkward moments, Malfoy turned. "Here," he said, handing Harry the green, angular bottle he had been examining. "This is a much better option."

 

Harry took the bottle and turned it around. "2004 Vilmart Grand Cellier, Brut." Harry read, fairly certain he had pronounced it wrong. "What's this?"

 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "It's champagne, Potter, and a rather good bottle at that."

 

"Well, I figured that by the price." He said with a smile. "I meant, why are you giving it to me?"

 

"It's New Year's Eve, you are in a liquor store, and you are looking very much like a lost puppy while staring at wine," Malfoy said, plainly. "I think it's safe to assume that the bottle isn't for you, otherwise, you would have picked something by now. Considering I haven't seen the prophet make a spread on the newest paramour in your life, I think it's safe to assume the bottle is a gift. Seeing as it's after Christmas, it would seem it is a hostess gift for New Year's Eve." As Malfoy talked, he grabbed a few bottles of red from the shelf and put them in his basket. Harry couldn't help but follow him, fascinated at how easily he was pinning the truth of Harry's mission down. "Now the bottle you were holding was a California Cab. It has a decent flavor but is definitely a cheap wine. That's the kind you put on the table when you have a few friends over with your Chinese takeaway, it is not a gift. The champagne I gave you is a gift. 2004 was a great year for wine. This one, in particular, has a rich, full flavor without being too bitter. It goes down smooth, leaves a pleasant aftertaste, and is sure to impress everyone from the youngest Weasley to Minister Shacklebolt."

 

Harry was floored as he and Malfoy got into the rather long line. "Wow, thanks," he said, looking at the label and trying to figure out why it didn't say everything Malfoy had just told him. "How do you know so much about wine and champagne?"

 

"Growing up with my mother and Zabini for a best friend gave me little choice," Malfoy said, waving his hand dismissively. "Most of my childhood was ministry functions, art galas, and masques at the manor. Like it or not, that much society crap means something is bound to stick. Just so happens, it was the shite about alcohol."

 

"Makes sense," Harry said with a laugh. He shook his head, picturing the pointed, slicked back, brat of a child Malfoy had been being forced to hear about wine years and champagne types. It was a rather funny image. "So, what are you getting those six bottles of wine for?"

 

Malfoy glanced sideways at Harry and smiled. "If you must know, Mother is hosting one of those society functions and sent me to fetch more wine."

 

"Again, makes sense," Harry said. "Gotta put all the useful knowledge to work somehow." Malfoy simply smiled in response.

 

As they both finished checking out, they stepped outside together. At some point since Harry had gone inside, the wind had picked up and it was beginning to look like rain. Harry shivered and pulled his coat around him tighter. "Well, it was nice running into you again, Malfoy." He said with a smile.

 

When he turned, Harry was surprised to find Malfoy smiling back. As the wind whipped the blonde hair around, Harry suddenly felt the urge to reach out and push it back and out of his face. Thankfully, the other man spoke before Harry could do anything quite that stupid. "Yes, I suppose it wasn't entirely unpleasant seeing you." Malfoy then turned to leave and Harry found himself watching him go, slightly disappointed. Just as he reached the corner of the building he turned around again. "Happy New Year, Potter." And with that, he disapparated.

 

Harry was left standing, very confused over what he was feeling. "Happy New Year, Draco." He said, quietly to himself.

 

***************

 

A few hours later, as the sun was setting below the horizon, Harry knocked on the door or the burrow. He knew he didn't need to, but even this many years later, he still felt a bit like a guest here and, as such, tried to be polite.

 

"Harry, dear!" Molly said as she opened the door. "Happy New Year. Come in, come in!"

 

As Harry stepped inside, he was greeted with the smells of Molly's famous cooking and the sounds of a full house, and instantly Harry felt at home. "Thanks, Molly," Harry said, giving her a small hug as he handed her the bottle of champagne. "Here. This is for you."

 

"Oh, Harry, this is lovely," Molly said, admiring the bottle. "Thank you."

 

"Oi, Harry!" He heard Ron calm from the living room. "Come in here and help settle a dispute."

 

Harry laughed. "No problem, Molly." He said as he exited the room. In the living room, he was greeted with a sea of red hair. Everyone was there, even Percy. Looking around, he spotted Hermione curled up in the corner with a book, Ginny and Bill near the fireplace playing a game of exploding snap, Percy and Fleur talking quietly near the back, and Ron arguing about something with George on the couch. "Alright, so what's this dispute."

 

"It's quidditch of course." Said Hermione, without looking up from her book. "They've been at it for hours."

 

"Have not!" George said, indignantly.

 

Hermione glared at him over the top of her book. "Might as well have."

 

Harry laughed. "Ok, so what's this all about then?" He asked, shoving in next to Ron on the couch.

 

As he settled in, he listened to George and Ron argue over the next year’s trades and team stats. Everyone gave him greetings, and over the next few hours more and more people arrived. It was quite the night. Everyone from Dean and Seamus to Luna and Neville to Minister Shacklebolt arrived. The party was a hit. The guests soon spilled into the backyard under plentiful warming charms and twinkling fairy lights as Molly served everything from beef brisket to brussels sprouts. People drank mulled mead and butterbeer and firewhiskey while catching up with old friends. Harry had a great time.

 

Despite himself, though, his thoughts kept wandering back to Malfoy. Harry had long ago accepted that he was interested in both men and women, and it couldn't be denied that Malfoy was a good looking man. Even in school, he had a certain appeal. But back then he had always been a right bastard. It was amazing what a change ten years could make. At about twenty to midnight, it was this he was contemplating when Ginny came and found him on the porch, looking out on the gardens and seeing the gnomes starting to sneak their way back in.

 

"Knut for your thoughts?" Ginny said as she leaned on the railing next to him.

 

"Hey, Ginny," Harry smiled at her. Even though they had been broken up for years, she was still annoyingly perceptive. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about someone I keep running into."

 

"Malfoy?" She said, with an all-knowing smile.

 

Harry nearly choked on his mead. "How did you know that?" He asked, incredulous.

 

Ginny laughed, her sweet laugh that he had always loved. "Pansy told me."

 

Harry had completely forgotten. It was about a year after the war that Ginny had first told him she was gay. She had been very nervous and stammered her way through it. Harry wasn't entirely surprised. It had taken some time, but he had gotten used to it. She easily slipped back into being more of a sister and his feelings for her dissipated. What took longer for him to accept, (though not half as long as Ron), was when she started seeing Pansy Parkinson. Ron still held firm to many of his house prejudices and Harry just thought she was a brat. Ginny was adamant that it was real, and after many pub nights and one eventful quidditch match, Harry had begun to see that Pansy has grown. When she finally pulled Harry aside to apologize for wanting to give him up to Voldemort, he had begun to actually see her as a friend. Now she and Ginny lived together and had been together for nearly six years.

 

In all honesty, thinking about it now, he was surprised he hadn't seen Malfoy earlier. "Of course." He said, rolling his eyes. "I should have known those two are still friends. Where is she tonight anyways?"

 

"With Malfoy," Ginny said and smiled again, and took a long drink from her glass. "He's not so bad anymore you know? After getting out of his family's home and away from his dreadful father, he started making a real life for himself. He even owns that new bookstore in Diagon Alley."

 

Harry's jaw dropped. "He  _ owns _ that bookstore?" Why hadn't Malfoy mentioned that? He had made it seem as if he simply worked there. Harry was shocked.

 

"Oh yeah, have you been?" Ginny asked.

 

Harry smiled at the memory, despite himself. "Yeah," he said, "that's where I first ran into him, matter of fact."

 

"That's great." She said, turning to face him. "You know, you should really go talk to him. You guys have a lot more in common than you think, I'd reckon."

 

Harry nodded. He had been thinking the same thing. "You're right." He said. "After all, if you and Parkinson can get along there's hope for just about anyone."

 

Ginny laughed, brightly. "I suppose that is true." Just then, the sound of people beginning to count down sounded from inside. "Ooo it's time!" She exclaimed, before skipping inside to join the others.

 

Harry decided to stay outside. He had a lot on his mind. Draco Malfoy owned a bookshop. Draco Malfoy had made friends with Ginny Weasley. Draco Malfoy was not that bad according to her. Even Harry had to admit his run-ins with the former Slytherin had been surprisingly pleasant. As the countdown inside got to one, the air behind the burrow became  a flurry of fireworks. Everyone poured outside, and as he looked around he made his decision. He was going to make friends with Draco Malfoy. What had the world come to?

 

***************

 

The third time it happened was very much on purpose, not that it made it any easier. Despite his conviction on New Years to befriend the bloke, it had proved to be a bit more intimidating in the light of day with no mead and no Ginny telling him to go for it. For a week he had gone to Diagon Alley with the intention of going into the bookshop, but each time he had lost his nerve. One day he had simply gone to the Leaky Cauldron. Another, he had visited George and Ron at the shop. The third he had managed to make it to the shop door, before panicking and apparating away on the spot. Day four he had actually worked up the nerve to go inside, but a cute witch at the front informed him that Malfoy was off that day. Day five he had gone inside only to walk right back out again and head over to get some lunch instead. Day six he didn't even bother going to the alley. He just stayed at home and sulked, trying to figure out why Draco Malfoy intimidated him so much.

 

Now it was day seven, and Harry was more determined than ever. He got himself ready in a blue jumper and nice jeans, tried and failed to fix his hair, and pumped himself up. As he arrived at the alley, he just kept moving. He knew if he stopped, he wouldn't go in and this ridiculous task would start all over again. As he reached the shop, he didn't think, he simply opened the door and heard the bell. It was less than a minute before Malfoy found him.

 

"Ah, Potter, back to entertain your delusions of being able to read again I see." Malfoy drawled, with a faint smirk and intense eyes.

 

The look made Harry flush. "Erm, yeah." Harry stammered. "I mean, no. I just. I mean. What I'm trying to say is-" this was not going well at all and Harry could feel himself getting even redder.

 

"Good to see your time after school has improved your eloquence, Potter," Malfoy said, with a small smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you owned this place?" Harry said in a rush. Well, it wasn't exactly what he meant to say, but at least it was a complete sentence.

 

Malfoy raised a single pale eyebrow. "Well, I didn't exactly not tell you." He said, with a smirk. "I just assumed you knew."

 

"Well," harry said. "I didn't." Really? That's the best he could come up with? Honestly, it should be this bloody hard to make friends with someone.

 

"Yes," Malfoy said, turning back to the nearest shelves and straightening some of the books. "I think we have well established that. Now, if that's all, I really do have a business to get back to running."

 

Harry blinked and swallowed. Malfoy may have changed, but he still had all the qualities of an ice prince. Harry decided to try again. "Let me start over." He said, determined to get through his mission this time. "Hi Malfoy, how are you today?"

 

The blonde looked at Harry, with that puzzled look Harry liked so much again. "I'm fine, Potter." He said, sounding confused. "And yourself?"

 

"I'm great," Harry said, pulling together his nerve. "So I was thinking-"

 

"That sounds dangerous, are you sure that's wise?"

 

"Shove off Malfoy." He said, rolling his eyes. "Like I said, I was thinking. Since Pansy and Ginny have been together forever, and Blaise and Hermione seem to get on well working in the MLE, maybe you and I should try to get to know each other again."

 

Draco looked puzzled still but seemed to be considering it. After a moment he smiled. "Harry Potter, are you saying you want to be my friend?" He asked teasingly.

 

Harry flushed but held his head up defiantly. "Yeah, I am." He said as he stuck out his hand. "So what do you say, Malfoy?"

 

For just a moment, Malfoy just stared down at Harry's hand without saying a word. In that instant, Harry flashed back to seventeen years prior, to a much pointier and obnoxious git sticking his hand out offering friendship. For a second, Harry thought Malfoy would refuse out of spite. But a heartbeat later, the other man took his hand and looked him right in the eye and smiled.

 

"Yeah," Malfoy said, before pulling his hand back. "Why the bloody hell not?"

 

Harry was thrilled. He decided now would probably be a good time to leave before Malfoy could change his mind. "Alright, well," he started, unsure what else to do but not being able to stop smiling, "I should probably be off."

p

Malfoy laughed and nodded. "Yeah, alright." He said and walked with Harry to the front of the store. Just as Harry was about to leave, Malfoy spoke again. "Oh, and Potter?"

 

Harry turned but simply raised a quizzical brow. "Yeah?"

 

"My friends call me Draco."

 

Harry didn’t stop smiling the rest of the day.

 

***************

 

"So rumor has it you and Malfoy are friends now," Hermione said to Harry as they were cleaning up after their weekly dinner. The practice had started after Harry left the Aurors. It tended to be Ron's busy night at work doing inventory, so Hermione and Harry ended up using it as their night to catch up.

 

Harry was instantly flustered at hearing his name, and the three glasses of wine with dinner certainly weren't helping. "Yeah, we're friendly." He said, pouring himself another glass for the hell of it. Ironically, it was one of the bottles Harry had noticed in Malfoy’s basket on New Year’s Eve. "Ginny told you?" His voice came out more defensive than he intended.

 

Hermione laughed as she put away the last of the leftovers from their lasagna. "Yes she did, but don't be mad." She said, swirling her own wine around her glass. "Why didn't you tell me yourself?"

 

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "I dunno," Harry said with a sigh. "I guess I reckoned you and Ron would think I'd lost the plot. We used to hate each other."

 

"School was a long time ago, Harry." She said in the tone she normally saved for her children. "I've run into Malfoy a few times over the years. He's not that bad anymore. He even apologized for his school behavior if you can believe that."

 

"That's what Gin said," Harry said. Years ago, he may have been surprised, but since their first run in at the bookshop he had sensed the once bigoted Slytherin was nothing like his school boy counterpart. This Malfoy- no, Draco- he could see apologizing. At least, to Hermione. "I suppose you're right. It is strange, though, don't you think?"

 

"Not particularly, no." She said, with a shrug. "I think it's nice for you two to put the past behind you. Maybe you’ll realize you aren't that different after all."

 

Harry considered this. It had been nearly a week since they had decided to try being friends and nothing had happened. Maybe it was time they changed that. "You're right, 'Mione." He said, fishing in the nearby desk for some parchment and a quill. "Do you mind if I borrow your owl?"

 

_ Draco, _

 

_ Coffee tomorrow? _

 

_ -Harry _

 

***************

 

The fourth time it happened was fully planned and by far the most nerve-wracking. Harry was going to get coffee with Draco Malfoy. Maybe he really was losing the plot. And despite himself, he had no idea what to wear. He felt completely foolish when he stuck his head in the floo to firecall Ginny for fashion advice.

 

After she finished laughing at him and accusing him of going on a date (which it certainly wasn't), she stepped through and helped him pick a pair of dark wash jeans, basic black boots, an olive green jumper (“It will bring out your eyes,” she insisted), and his black pea coat. When he looked in the mirror, he had to admit, as foolish as he felt, he did look rather good. Even if there was no help for his hair. With a final appraising look and a smile, he apparated to the coffee shop he and Draco had agreed on with five minutes to spare.

 

As he went inside, he immediately went to the counter to get his triple espresso latte. As he waited, he noticed the white blond hair in the back corner. Of course, the git got here early. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled. So far, Draco hadn’t noticed him. As soon as he got his cup, he walked over. 

 

Draco, he realized, looked quite well put together himself. He had one tailored black trouser leg rested on his knee, a black blazer slung over the back of his chair, and was wearing a burgundy blazer. His hair was again falling over his eye and his attention was engrossed in the newspaper in his hands. Surprisingly, he noticed, it was a muggle paper. Draco seemed to be perusing the book reviews. Harry smiled. "Hi there."

 

Draco looked up, and Harry noticed the blonde was wearing glasses. They were elegant and rectangular. The effect was shocking. Draco smiled as he took the glasses off and slid them into the pocket or his blazer. "Harry." He said, even managing to put an air of elegance in his name. For some reason, it infuriated Harry as something warm and fully uninvited lept in his chest. "So nice of you to join me.”

 

Harry felt incredibly self-conscious as Draco's eyes slowly took him in. Harry swallowed before he spoke. "Yeah, you too." Harry flushed. "I mean, erm. Hi."

 

Draco smiled. "I do believe you already said that part." He said, folding his paper and setting it down. He waved a hand dismissively at the other seat at the table. "Feel free to sit. Generally, it's easier to drink coffee that way."

 

"Yeah," Harry said with a sheepish smile. "You're right." Now that he was here, Harry found that he was at a bit of a loss for what to say. Thankfully, it appeared as if Draco was a tad nervous as well, if the way he was running a hand through his hair was any indication. The small motion made Harry smile. It seemed so out of place on the other man, who had always held himself to such impeccable standards. It was actually rather endearing. "So, how are things at the book shop?"

 

"Oh, you know," Draco said, uncrossing and then recrossing his legs, "they aren't too bad. January is always a bit slower of a month, but I had such a good December it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Your friend Granger actually came in the other day."

 

Harry was surprised to hear Draco say her name so casually. "Oh did she?" Harry said, sipping his still too hot coffee and wincing.

 

Draco slightly smiled, as if trying not to laugh, causing Harry to flush again. "Yes, she came to get a book on mapping charms. Can't imagine what for." He said.

 

"Oh, it's probably for Ron," Harry said, with a laugh. "He and George are working on some practical joke map. I don't know the specifics, and to be honest I'm not sure I want to."

 

"Ah yes, that makes sense," Draco said, with a nod. "I sometimes forget that both you and Weasley left the Auror program. I know he joined his brother at the joke shop, but no one seems to know exactly what you do. Care to share?"

 

Harry couldn't help but catch the mischievous glint in Draco's eyes, and for some reason it made his stomach do a backflip. He grinned right back. "Not on your life, Malfoy."

 

The rest of their coffee da- outing- went very well. The initial awkwardness faded surprisingly quick, and they fell into a comfortable rhythm. They talked about their friends and friends kids, the completed restorations of Hogwarts, the likelihood of their favorite Quidditch team (it turns out they were both a fan of Puddlemere United) winning the cup, and just about everything else. 

 

Harry found himself surprised at how fast the time flew talking to Draco. Draco told him stories of his travels and childhood exploits with Pansy at his mother's events. Harry told him about some of the stories from when he was a kid like accidentally releasing the snake from the zoo, which made Draco laugh. That was another thing Harry found surprising. He found he rather enjoyed making Draco laugh and smile.

 

After three coffees each and a couple of pastries, Harry found he was rather disappointed when they decided it was time to leave. As he got up, he had a bit of trouble getting his coat on and flushed brightly.

 

"Here," Draco said, grabbing the second arm of Harry's coat and helping him into it. After it was on, Draco's hand lingered for a moment on Harry's shoulder.

 

Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco smelled good. It was a mix of a light soapy smell and the slightly spicy smell of his cologne. Harry instantly missed the warmth of Draco's hand when he moved away. "Well, this was fun," Harry said with a grin.

 

"Yes," Draco said as they exited into the chilly January afternoon. "Even I have to admit that it wasn't an entirely unpleasant being with you."

 

Harry laughed. "Well then maybe we should have another not entirely unpleasant time together sometime."

 

"I think that could most certainly be arranged," Draco said with a grin.

 

***************

 

Harry was in trouble and he realized it far too late to do anything to stop it. After that day in the coffee shop, he kept finding reasons to wind up in Diagon Alley. First, he needed new supplies for work. Then he needed to go to Gringotts. Then he needed to pick up a new book on Quidditch supplies. Then he met Neville for lunch. On and on it went for weeks. And every single time he was there, he made it a point to go see Draco.

 

Not that Draco seemed at all upset by this. Sometimes they would go walk around the alley and Draco would tell him some gossip about the other shop owners. Sometimes they would get a sundae at Florean Fortescue's and Draco would scoff when Harry put strawberries on his ("fruit is not meant for an ice cream topping, Potter.") But Harry's absolute favorite times were when they would just stay at the book shop.

 

It became a new hobby of Draco's to send Harry home with a myriad of new books that he had loved. There were magical children's books with moving pictures, adult mystery novels, even some muggle novels. The most recent one was called Intrigue of the Heart. Draco admitted that the author, Evan James, was his favorite. Harry didn't have the heart to tell Draco he already knew everything about that particular book. Regardless, the books he chose were always good, but Harry's favorite thing was watching Draco talk about the books.

 

Everything he did was more animated when they were discussing them and his eyes would light up as he described sword fights and murder mysteries and brave Knights. Draco would smile and laugh and get lost in his own world, and Harry found himself completely hypnotized.

 

It wasn't until one day, at the beginning of February, that Harry realized how much trouble he was really in. And it wasn't even him that realized it.

 

"...and then Draco said that it wasn't even Zabini who threw the glitter into the fountain, that it was really him. Zabini got in so much trouble and Draco got off scot free, bloody wanker." Harry finished telling Ron and Hermione. They had gotten together to grab a pint and catch up because they hadn't had a chance to just hang out in quite a while.

 

Ron and Hermione were both laughing their heads off at the story and they were all having a great time. When Hermione saw their glasses were empty, she declared she was going to go get them more and stalked off toward the very packed bar.

 

Ron finished laughing and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "It's really good to see you mate." He said with a big grin. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

 

Harry smiled back and reached for his glass to drain the dregs of his ale. "You as well." He said, pushing the now empty glass away. "We have both just been so busy."

 

"Well, you certainly have with your new boyfriend," Ron said with a smirk.

 

Harry choked and flushed. "Draco?" Harry stammered. "He's not my boyfriend. What are you on about, Ron?"

 

"I dunno," Ron said, staring into his empty glass. "I mean, you see him almost every day, you talk about him all the time, and when you do you are always smiling. Just kinda seems like how I was with Hermione before we got together."

 

Harry was taken aback at the implication. "I don't, I mean, I couldn't... Could I?" Harry stammered, by knowing what to think.

 

"It would be alright if you did mate," Ron said. "I mean, we already know you like blokes and Malfoy isn't that bad these days. He brought me by some books on magical maps the other day. Really helped me and George with our project."

 

Harry smiled. He didn't know Draco had done that. He had actually taken the time to remember what Harry had mentioned and go out of his way to help Ron. The gesture was so thoughtful and, frankly, out of character and it made his stomach flutter like it had been doing for two weeks. It was then that it finally hit him. "Oh my god, you're right."

 

"What's he right about?" Hermione said, scooting back into the booth with three more beers. Harry took his and downed a quarter of it in one go.

 

"Oh, it's nothing," Ron said with a smirk. "Harry has just finally realized he's in love with Malfoy."

 

"Oh yeah?" Hermione said, completely unaffected. "Well it's about time isn't it?"

 

Harry's eyes bulged. "You knew?" He said. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

 

"Honesty, Harry, everyone knows," Hermione said, dismissively. “Well, except for him, I’d imagine.”

 

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

 

"Well, why don't you tell him?" Ron suggested.

 

Harry's head snapped up and he gave a half-hearted glare to his best friend. "Tell him?" He said, a touch too loudly. "I can't bloody tell him. He isn't even gay!"

 

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and both instantly started laughing. "Harry, you can't be serious," Hermione said between giggles.

 

"Yeah seriously mate," Ron said, trying to fight back the laughs and fairly unsuccessfully. "Malfoy's gay as a maypole."

 

It took Harry a minute to realize he was gaping and snap his mouth shut. "How am I the last one figuring this out?" He said when he could talk again.

 

Hermione finally finished laughing and smiled at Harry. "Well, you have always been a bit obtuse, Harry."

 

"Also it's harder to see when we are hoping to see that someone likes us," Ron said, thoughtfully. "I mean, look how long it took Neville and Luna to get together, and everyone knew they fancied each other since 6th year."

 

Harry nodded. "That's true I suppose." He said. They were quiet a moment, and then Harry laughed. "I'm in love with Draco bloody Malfoy. Well, this was certainly unexpected."

 

Ron and Hermione laughed again before Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "Mate, the only one this is unexpected for is you."

 

***************

 

After his rather revealing night of drinking, things had been a bit odd between he and Malfoy. Suddenly he noticed things that he hadn't seen before. Like the way Draco would touch his arm or shoulder a lot while they talked or the way he always sat a bit closer than necessary when they went over books on one of the couches at the book shop. When they talked, Harry couldn't help but notice the way Draco's eyes would occasionally linger while looking at Harry's lips. He noticed that before Draco saw him he would be deep in thought and his eyes would be a bit stormy, but as soon as Harry reached him his face would brighten and he would smile. And not just any smile. No, this was a brilliant smile that could turn Harry's knees to jelly and set off a kaleidoscope of butterflies in his stomach. 

 

He also began to realize that Draco had been going out of his way to bump into Harry as much as Harry had been to him. One night, just a week before Valentine's Day, Harry was at the market picking up flowers and chocolate for Hermione, Molly, and Ginny when he felt someone come up beside him. He smiled, knowing exactly who it would be.

 

"My favorites are the buttercreams, in case you were wondering." Draco drawled, resting an elbow on Harry's shoulder.

 

"What makes you think these are for you?" Harry asked with a smile.

 

"Because isn't everything about me?" Draco teased back. “I thought surely you would have realized that by now.”

 

Harry snorted. "You wish, Malfoy."

 

"So what, is this for some girlfriend you haven't told me about?" Draco asked, in his perfectly practiced air of nonchalance, though Harry noticed that the blonde seemed practically incapable of not picking at some invisible thread on his Heather gray trousers.

 

"No girlfriend," Harry said, fighting a blush.

 

"Ah, so it's a boyfriend then," Draco said, still not quite meeting his eye. "I should have known the great Harry Potter swung both ways. You have always been a greedy bugger." Despite his words, Draco had a smile on his face.

 

"Well," Harry said, a bit nervously, "you aren't wrong on the swinging, but no on the boyfriend as well."

 

"Really?" Draco said, sounding skeptical. "You expect me to believe that there's no one the famous boy who lived is interested in? I find that even more difficult to believe than your story about killing the basilisk at Hogwarts."

 

"I never said I wasn't interested in someone," Harry replied coolly, willing his voice not to shake. "I just meant that I wasn’t seeing anyone," Harry smiled and pulled a few boxes of chocolate from the shelf, stuffing them in his basket next to the roses he had picked out for Molly and the Daffodils for Hermione.

 

"Well," Draco said rather quietly, "whoever they are is stupid if they don't realize what a catch you are."

 

Harry looked up, startled. Draco was studying the Valentine's Day cards in the display very hard, and his cheeks were stained pink all the way to his ears. Harry smiled. "Something tells me he knows."

 

Draco looked up, and his silvery gray eyes bored straight into Harry for a long moment before he spoke. "Well, good then." He said, and smiled, a slight blush now staining his cheeks. "Alright, well I better get back to the shop. I have some girl coming in for an interview today and I wouldn't want to be late."

 

"No," Harry said with a laugh, remembering Draco's penchant for always being exceptionally early for things. "We certainly couldn't have that."

 

"Alright, well then, I'll see you soon, Harry," Draco said and turned to leave, but quickly turned around again. "Oh, and if you have time this weekend with you stop by? I have something I’ve been meaning to give you."

 

Harry smiled, intrigued as Draco left. As soon as he was out of sight, Harry grabbed a box of buttercreams and added it to his basket.

 

***************

 

It was another three days before he had time to get back to the bookshop and it was making Harry antsy. At this point, he was so used to seeing Draco nearly every day that, when they didn’t get to see each other for this long, he felt like part of his day was missing. Unfortunately, he had gotten fairly bogged down with work, wanting to finish his latest project before seeing Draco. It was Saturday evening before he finally finished and sent it off for its finishing touches and set off to see Draco.

 

As he finally got to the bookshop, he found he was actually quite nervous. He held the box of chocolates in his cloak, shrunk and concealed, and opened the door. As usual, the little bell above the door alerted his entrance. The sound now made him smile, as did most things that made him think of Draco.

 

From around the corner, a young witch with mousy brown hair and funky red glasses came holding a tower of books. "I'll be right with you!" She called, winding around with a surprising amount of ease. For some reason, Harry was very much reminded of Hermione.

 

"Not a problem," Harry said. "I'm just looking for Mr. Malfoy. Is he in?"

 

The girl finally made it to the counter and gently set the stack down before turning to Harry. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "You're Harry Potter! We just got finished reading about you in History of Magic. My best friend Micha idolizes you."

 

Harry flushed furiously. He knew he had made it into the textbooks, but he had to admit he hadn't talked to any students about it. "Yeah, I'm him." He said bashfully. "Wait, you go to Hogwarts?" He asked, a bit confused.

 

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter." She said, puffing her chest out proudly. "I'm a 7th year Ravenclaw. I'm just working here on the weekends with Headmistress McGonagall permission. I’m hoping to start writing novels once I finish school. She said she thought Mr. Malfoy would be good for me. I'm Penelope by the way."

 

Harry shook her outstretched hand with a smile. "You can call me Harry." He said. "It's very nice to meet you."

 

Penelope beamed at him before going back to the desk. "Alright, Harry." She said. He had the distinct feeling she was going to go back and tell all her friends about this on Monday. "As for Mr. Malfoy, he has stepped out for the day. He went to visit his mother I believe. It’s about time that man took some kind of a break.  But, anyways,  he asked me to give you this if you came by."

 

With that, she handed him a small red book he recognized immediately. How I Love You by Evan James. It was the most recent work by Draco's favorite author. Harry couldn't help but laugh quietly as he slipped the book into his cloak. "Thank you, Penelope." He said, pulling the chocolates from his cloak and handing them to the girl. "Can you make sure he gets these when he gets back?"

 

Penelope smiled again and gladly took them, putting them on the desk. "I most certainly will." She said, shifting slightly back and forth and not meeting Harry's eyes.

 

"Was there something else?" He guessed.

 

"Just one thing." She said, shyly. "is there any chance that I could maybe meet your friend Hermione Granger? She is sort of my hero."

 

Harry laughed and nodded. It wasn't often someone was more interested in his friends than him, and it made him happy for someone else to get some of the glory for a change. He was sure Hermione would love it. "I definitely think that's something I can arrange."

 

***************

 

When Harry got home that evening, he poured himself a generous glass of wine and lit the fire in the sitting room of his Hogsmeade flat. It was his favorite place to sit and think, and he certainly had a lot to think about. On a whim, he took out the book Draco had given him. It wasn't as if he intended to read it, considering he already knew the story backward and forwards, but he was still touched by the gift. Harry knew how much Evan James meant to Draco, so each time he shared the man's works with Harry, it was as if Draco was sharing a small piece of himself with Harry..

 

When he opened the book to the first page, he was surprised to see an envelope fall out. Instantly, his pulse quickened. With shaky fingers, he picked up the letter and saw Draco's perfect curly writing on the outside with his name simply written across. Harry smiled and carefully drew his finger along the inside of the seam. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

 

_ Dear Harry, _

 

_ I have gone back and forth for days as to whether I should give you this. In fact, writing this is probably a terrible idea and I will probably regret it immediately, but I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. There is a good chance I am reading this entire situation wrong, and if so please disregard this letter, but if not then I hope you will hear what I have to say. _

 

_ I like you. A lot. And not simply as a friend, otherwise this would be a rather pointless letter. The last two months of getting to know you have been, surprisingly, incredible. I don't think I've met someone who can make me laugh or smile as easily as you do. I know I sound like a total sap, but it's true. _

 

_ Anyways, I just wanted to write you because, sadly, I don't have the courage to tell you this face to face. So on this, being Valentine's Day weekend and all (a holiday I'm fully certain was invented by some Hufflepuff sap), I felt it most appropriate to tell you this. I am completely crazy about you Harry Potter. _

 

_ I have no idea if you feel the same, but I sincerely hope you do. If you would have me, I would be honored to be your valentine. I will be at the bookshop alone tomorrow until around 7pm. I truly hope to see you then. _

 

_ All My Love, _

_ Draco Malfoy _

 

Harry was floored. It wasn't as if he hadn't suspected for a while that his feelings may be returned, but to see them written so plainly was stunning. Draco was normally so guarded, that this open display of feelings was completely unexpected. Harry smiled, reread the letter, and made his decision.

 

He quickly stood and wrote a quick owl, adding something to his gift for Draco, and praying it would be ready in time. After sending it, he sat in his chair, drank his wine, and smiled. Tomorrow would certainly be an interesting day.

 

***************

 

“Where is it, Hermione?” Harry said, slightly frantic. He had spent the last half hour pacing back and forth in the living room of his flat. Looking at the clock, it was nearly six. Draco would only be there for another hour, but Harry just couldn’t imagine showing up without his gift. It was the only way he could explain how he felt. “It should have been here by now.”

 

“It will get here Harry,” Hermione said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “But you have really got to sit down before you wear a hole in your floor.”

 

“I hope you’re right,” Harry said with a sigh. “Yeah. It will get here in time.” Despite his attempts to reassure himself, Harry was fairly certain he had never been more nervous than he was right now. When he started pumping his knee up and down, Hermione put a hand on it to still him but said nothing.

 

It was nearly fifteen minutes later when his floo roared to life and Luna stepped through. Harry had never been more relieved to see anyone in his life. “Hello, Harry.” She said, in her typical dreamy voice.

 

“Luna, you came.” He said, sounding a bit more relieved than he meant to.

 

“Oh, Harry.” She said, with a small smile. “I'm disappointed you doubted me.”

 

“No, no, of course not, Luna,” Harry said, as sincerely as he could. “I suppose I’m just nervous.”

 

Luna smiled at him. “You shouldn’t be, Harry.” She said, handing him a green leather bound book. “He is going to love it nearly as much as he loves you.”

 

This time, Hermione smiled. “He really will.” She said, admiring the beautifully bound book. Luna really was the best at what she did. “It’s so sweet what you did for him. And I love the last minute addition.”

 

“Thank you,” Harry said, hugging Hermione and Luna. “Both of you. But I really have to go. You two are welcome to stay if you like.”

 

“No thank you, Harry,” Luna said. “Hermione and I actually have dinner plans. But I will see you soon.”

 

“Good luck Harry,” Hermione said.

 

With a final nod, Harry grasped the book and apparated right to the front of Draco’s shop.

 

As soon as he saw the door, he had to steady his breathing. It was twenty after six, and everything he had never known he wanted was waiting just on the other side of this door. He couldn’t believe this was happening. A few months ago he was lonely and honestly didn’t think he would ever find anyone, and now… Well, it was just good to be wrong.

 

When he opened the door, he was happy to note that the bell didn’t seem to alert Penelope to the front of the store. They must be alone. After wandering the shelves for a minute or so, he found Draco curled up in one of the armchairs he frequented when the store was fairly quiet for the day. Harry couldn’t help but smile. Draco was in his charcoal gray trousers and a white button-down shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. It was exactly how he had looked the first time Harry had run into him here. Only now, the tables had turned, and it was Harry who snuck up on him. “Hi, Draco.”

 

The blonde looked up from his book, and his gray eyes were warm. A slight blush stained his cheeks when he met Harry’s eyes. “Harry,” he drawled, but with a slight smile. “So nice of you to join me.”

 

Harry shook his head at the ridiculous man who had no idea the absolutely devastating effect his smile had on Harry. “Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

 

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to make it,” Draco said, standing up and setting his book down. “Then again, punctuality has never exactly been your strong suit.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Harry said, scrubbing at the back of his head, “I’m here now aren’t I.”

 

Draco smiled. “That you are.” He said. “So I take it you got my letter.”

 

“I did.”

 

“And what do you have to say?”

 

“I brought you something,” Harry said, handing Draco the book he had been holding behind his back. Despite his friend's reassurances, his heart felt as if it would beat right out of his chest.

 

Draco raised a single, pale eyebrow as he tentatively took the book. “You do realize I own a bookshop, Harry.” He said, looking at the unmarked cover, puzzled. “I already have and sell most books that have been published.”

 

Harry sent him a half smile and shook his head. “Then it’s a good thing I brought you one that hasn’t been published yet, isn’t it?”

 

Draco opened the book to the front page, and his eyes instantly went wide as he looked back up at Harry and sat down again. “ The Lion and the Snake.” He said, voice quiet with disbelief. “This is Evan James new book. How did you even get this? It isn’t supposed to be out for another two weeks.”

 

Harry laughed. “Trust me, getting it wasn’t the hard part.” He said, coming over to sit on the arm of the chair.

 

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” He said with mock disdain. “All you have to do is say ‘I’m Harry Potter’ and people bend over backward to give you what you want.”

 

“What, that’s not- well- I mean sort of,” Harry stammered. “Ok fine. That is true. But that’s not how I got this.”

 

Draco cocked his head, looking puzzled again. “Then how?”

 

Harry flushed and grinned again. “Look at the next page.”

 

“And so the lion fell in love with the snake. This book is dedicated to my dearest snake for Valentine’s day. ” Draco read, and shook his head before looking back at Harry. “I don’t… understand.”

 

Harry reached over and ran a hand through Draco’s hair as he had been wanting to do for weeks. It was just as soft as he had imagined. “Well, it wasn’t difficult for me to get the book because I wrote it.”

 

Draco laughed once and shook his head. “I can’t believe it,” Draco said, leaning into Harry’s touch. You’re Evan James. No wonder no one knows what you’ve done since leaving the Aurors.”

 

“I wanted to tell you, but once I realized… how I felt.” Harry said. “Well, I just thought this would be a better way of showing you.”

 

“The Lion and the Snake,” Draco said, realization dawning on his face. “This books about us, isn’t it?”

 

Harry blushed again and looked down. “Yeah, it is,” He said, not able to meet Draco’s eyes. “I wrote it for you.”

 

“Harry,” Draco said, in nearly a whisper. 

 

Then, Draco’s hand came up to Harry’s chin and pushed it up gently. For a moment, Harry couldn’t breathe. And then Draco was leaning in and Harry felt his eyes closing. When their lips finally met, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. At first, the kiss was soft, tentative, testing. Their lips moved together as if made for one another. Then Draco’s tongue slid over Harry’s bottom lip and it all changed. As Harry gasped, Draco’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Both men stood, slightly awkwardly because they refused to let their lips part. Harry’s hands immediately tangled in Draco’s hair and Draco’s went to Harry’s back, just below his jumper. Both men were breathing hard and their tongues tangled with each other, swiping over teeth and gums, Harry felt as if he could feel his pulse over every inch of his skin and the air between them suddenly  felt entirely too hot. At some point, Draco got backed into a wall just as he caught Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth. The kiss was frantic, messy, and perfectly imperfect. Their hands seemed to go everywhere and Harry pressed himself along the entire length of Draco’s body. He couldn’t believe they had never done this before, and he couldn’t imagine ever wanting to stop. When Harry dropped his head to nip at the crook of Draco’s neck, Draco dug his nails into Harry’s back as he moaned “Harry.”

 

The effect was immediate, and all the blood rushed between Harry’s legs. Suddenly Harry realized where they were. He pulled back, giving both men a chance to catch their breath. When Draco finally opened his eyes, his pupils were blown and the soft grey was lust darkened to the hue of a storm. It nearly undid Harry right there. But he didn’t want to do this here. Suddenly he was incredibly grateful to Luna for not staying at his flat. “Come home with me.” He whispered into Draco’s ear.

 

Draco bit his lip and nodded. Harry took a step back and grabbed Draco’s hand. As they made their way to the exit, Draco waved his wand and all the lights extinguished themselves. This caused the entire store to be pitch black, save for the small bit of light filtering in through the front windows.

 

As they stepped out into the cold, February air, Draco let go of Harry to lock up. When he turned around again, he was looking at Harry, eyes full of emotion. “Harry,” He said.

 

Harry smiled and took the blonde’s hand again. “Yes, Draco,” he said, placing a kiss on the corner of Draco’s mouth.

 

“I love you,” Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

 

Harry beamed and wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, pulling him close. “I love you too,” he said, happy to finally say the words that had been ringing in his head for far too long. “And happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

Draco laughed and shook his head, before kissing him again. The laugh was the last thing heard of the lion and the snake before they disappeared.

 

At the end of the street, though, a suspiciously familiar blonde and a brunette witch stood, partially hidden by a wall, watching the scene unfold and smiling. “It’s about time.” The blonde said in a dreamy voice.

 

“Yes,” the brunette agreed. “It really, really is.”


End file.
